


In a Week

by silver_hawthorn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Can you tell?, Comfort, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Gen, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Song Lyrics, Song: In A Week (Hozier), aesthetic as frick, even tho I don't know what the aesthetic is, i don't know how to tag, let the batfam sleep dc i swear, the aesthetic is Hozier, the batfam needs a vacation and by golly I gonna give it to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_hawthorn/pseuds/silver_hawthorn
Summary: And they'd find us in a weekWhen the weather gets hotAfter the insects have made their claimI'd be home with youI'd be home with you
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	In a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "In a Week" by Hozier

_I have never known sleep_   
_Like the slumber that creeps to me_   
_I have never known color_   
_Like this morning reveals to me_

-

Tim’s eyes opened to stare at a ceiling that wasn’t his room’s but was familiar.

A warm glow warmed his chest and stomach. It matched the rays of light that peeked in through the curtains. Dust particles drifted through the air lazily.

He could hear voices outside, faint but well known.

A thin but soft blanket covered his body. It fell in a heap as he got up from the bed. He would pick it up later. He had time.

-

_And you haven't moved an inch_   
_Such that I would not know_   
_If you sleep always like this_   
_The flesh calmly going cold_

-

Bright sunlight trickled through the windows as Tim made his way into the living room of the house.

He was met with the sight of Jason, dressed in sweats and a loose t-shirt, lounging on the couch, a book in hand. There was a cup of steaming tea on the table next to the couch.

His older brother nodded in greeting, gesturing to his side with his chin.

Duke was curled at Jason’s hip, a book lying forgotten next to him as he softly snored. Jason’s free hand was resting on the younger boy’s head, rubbing circles on his temple.

Tim offered them a soft smile, before carefully opening the front door.

-

_We lay here for years or for hours_   
_Your hand in my hand_   
_So still and discreet_

-

The air in the mountains was clean and fresh. A cool breeze ruffled the branches of the trees that lined the banks of the lake and surrounded the lodge.

Tim stepped onto the porch and watched Titus bound along the lake edge, barking excitedly as Damian and Dick rowed a canoe further across the water.

How they had energy after the family’s afternoon hike, Tim didn’t know.

But he still chuckled under his breath as Dick ruffled Damian’s hair and Damian retaliated by splashing water into his brother’s face.

The laughter of Tim’s baby brother echoed slightly across the lake’s surface, just loud enough that Tim could hear it.

Tim continued on his way.

-

_So long we become the flowers_   
_We'd feed well the land_   
_And worry the sheep_

-

Steph was bounding through the meadow next to the lodge, bugs and petals flying up in the air as she dashed about.

Cass sat at the meadow’s edge, nimble fingers braiding wildflowers into a crown.

Her eyes sparkled when Tim drew nearer, waving a greeting to Steph’s welcoming shout.

With unimaginable grace, Cass rose to her feet, half-finished-flower crown in one hand, a little white daisy in the other.

She tucked the daisy behind Tim’s ear, giggling when Tim’s nose wrinkled and he tried to see it out of the corner of his eye.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before he left.

-

_And they'd find us in a week_   
_When the cattle show fear_   
_After the insects have made their claim_   
_After the foxes have known our taste_

-

Alfred stood next to the grill, an apron over his casual clothes (as casual as they could be for the butler).

Barbara was in her wheelchair beside him, her computer on her lap but closed.

Alfred flipped a burger high in the sky, a twinkle in his eye, as Barbara waved to Tim.

Tim gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, wrapping an arm around Alfred for a second when his grandfather was free.  
Then he continued on to his destination.

-

_And they'd find us in a week_   
_When the buzzards get loud_   
_After the insects have made their claim_   
_After the foxes have known our taste_   
_After the raven has had its say_

-

The hill behind the lodge wasn’t tall. It really couldn’t be considered a hill.

But it provided a nice view of the whole clearing. Tim could see the speck that was Dick, Damian, and their canoe on the lake. Cass had joined Steph in dancing through the flowers. Jason and Duke were still inside, relaxing in the lodge’s quiet interior. Alfred and Barbara chatted and slowly prepared dinner.

Bruce watched over it all, his body relaxed and comfortable where he sat on the hill.

Tim took his place at Bruce’s side, his shoulder bumping against his father’s. He easily tucked himself into the embrace when Bruce wrapped an arm around him.

Wind blew some flowers off of the trees, sending a soft dusting of white and pink petals onto the soft grass.

Bugs and birds sang in the branches and fields.

A hawk cried somewhere overhead.

Tim watched as Dick and Damian rowed into shore, Titus bounding up to greet them.

Bruce rubbed Tim’s shoulder and pressed a kiss against his head.

Tim leaned into the contact, his chest still glowing with that warm, golden feeling.

-

_I'd be home with you_   
_I'd be home with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I…almost cried when writing this??? For some reason???
> 
> “In a Week” is a fantastic song that makes me feel nostalgic and just...good?
> 
> I know that it’s about two lovers literally decomposing together in a field, but the vibes are so warm and sleepy that I decided to slap some Batfam on it and give them the vacation that they deserve.
> 
> You can also interpret it as them in Heaven or something, that was also a thought I had.
> 
> Whatever y’all want, I just hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
